


Elemental Hero Judai and Edocula

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jealousy, Suits, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: Edo found that maybe he should have put more effort into his Halloween costume. Halloween drabble.
Kudos: 2





	Elemental Hero Judai and Edocula

Title: Elemental Hero Judai and Edocula

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: K+

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Pairing: Edo Phoenix, Judai Yuki

Words: 110

Genre: Humor

Summary: Edo found that maybe he should have put more effort into his Halloween costume. Halloween drabble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

The Elemental Hero Avian costume was...garish, but, it was well made. He'd give it that.

"That's...nice," Edo said. "It's a good costume." He couldn't deny the truth.

 _Where did he even_ find _that costume?_

"Yeah! I wanted to be a hero." Judai beamed through the circle of his green mask.

Edo couldn't help but feel a little sheepish. He had dressed as a generic vampire with fake blood running down his plastic fangs and all. Maybe he should have put more effort into his costume.

Oh well. He took comfort in the fact that at least his red velvet suit and matching ascot was nice.

It even had a cape.


End file.
